Beautiful Picture
by wolflover523
Summary: Emi is a highschool drop out and has a passion for writting. She wants to become a famous aurtor. But those plans might change after meeting the Host Club. Can She blance the host club, a job, and writting? Or will she have to give something up? Mori/Oc
1. Chapter 1

I had just bought my self a cup of tea as I sat down on a bench. It was one of the rare days where I had no work, and I could focus on my true goal: becoming a famous novelist. I knew it was a long shot, but I couldn't think of anything else worth doing in life.

I looked up to the sky; it was orange with bits of clouds here and there. I loved watching the sunrise. It was a new day, new beginnings, and a time for new ideas.

I rummaged through my messenger bag looking for my notebook. It may look like any old notebook, but to me it held my entire world.

I sat on the bench with my legs crossed and flipped through the notebook. On some pages there were pictures of people that I had randomly interviewed. I wanted the characters in my stories to be based off real people. I thought it was more interesting that way. I passed a few pages with story ideas. Just random thoughts that I may or may not go back to.

I stopped on a page that had a picture of an American college student. She had short brown hair and black eyes. She was rather cute but to hyper for my taste. She wouldn't fit well with most of my stories, maybe a side character?

I sighed as I took a sip of my tea. I had no ideas coming to my brain and it frustrated me. I looked around for someone interesting. If I couldn't come up with any ideas I could find a new character. There weren't many people out this early. The bench I was sitting on was across from a little café where I worked. A small place whose owner didn't speak very good Japanese yet.

I noticed that there was a young man sitting a table by himself reading a newspaper. I got up and walked over to his table. I stopped in front of him and noticed that he was incredibly handsome. He had dark grey eyes, short messy black hair, and broad shoulders.

I took a deep breath, "Excuse me?" he looked up at me. "Um my name is Taka Emi. I'm a journalist and I'm interviewing university students. Would you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Yes I know 'liar, liar, pants on fire', but I thought it would be weird to have some random person come up to you and say, _Hi, would you like to become an outline for a book character? _

He gave me a look over than shrugged his shoulders, "Fine." His voice was nice and deep.

I smiled and sat down in front of him. "Ok, first off, what is your name?"

"Morinozuka Takashi," he sated his face was stoic. I jotted that down in my notebook.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"19."

"Height?" I know it sounds a little creeperish but I wanted to get as much detail about him as I could.

"6'2." He said it as if it were normal to be asked your height by a stranger.

I looked him over, his face stoic. He seemed to be like the quiet type of person. And I wondered him he had a lot on his mind. I was like that. I didn't have a lot of friends and I was always quiet, but always had something on my mind.

He grunted and I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh. What kind of family back ground do you have?"

"My family owns a dojo." He stated simply.

"So you do martial arts? What type?" I asked.

"Kendo," he said

"What are you studying at the university?"

"Human Science."

I asked him a few more questions before I gave up. He wasn't giving much to go on. I put my pen down and went through my bag before pulling out a camera. It was one the immediately gave you the picture after you took it. "Is it alright if I take your picture?" I asked him while holding my camera. He gave me a nod. I held the camera up, "Smile!" he gave a small smile and I felt my heart skip a beat.

What an odd feeling, but I ignored it and flapped the photo to bring up the color. I scribbled his name on it and put it in my notebook. I closed it and stuck out my hand to him. "Thank you for your time, Morinozuka-san."

He took my hand his eyes softening. There seemed to be a little charge between us. "Your welcome, Taka-san."

I stood up and gave Morinozuka-san a last wave before heading off. I glanced back over my shoulder one last time at him. _He really was quite handsome. _I thought to myself.

* * *

This is my first fanfic so please dont be to mean.

Disclamer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.


	2. Chapter 2

If its in **bold **than it means they are talking in English.

* * *

"**Emi!**" my boss, Ms. Jenny called to me.

"**Yes?**" I answered in English. Even though Ms. Jenny was Japanese she could hardly speak it because she grew up in America. She decided to move to Japan to get to know her roots. She hired me to help translate because I could speak almost perfect English. I was glade to have learned it before I dropped out of high school almost six months ago.

She held up a flash card in front of my face. "**What does this say? It says 'lion' right?**"

Even though she was in her thirties she still acted as if she were a child. "**No. It says 'frog.'**" She looked at the card and thought about it.

"**OH! I see it,**" She exclaimed

"**Really?**" I asked. She had trouble with reading the most.

"**No. But will you clean off those tables?**" she said pointing to a table close to the front.

I walked over to the table and started picking up the dishes. I brushed my bangs behind my ear before picking up another plate. I herd the bell on the door jingle. I looked up to see a little boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked to be six or seven. "Hello!" I called to him. He looked up at me and smiled. He was so cute! I loved little kids.

"Can I have some cake? I will let you hold Usa-chan." he asked giving me the pink bunny he was holding. I took and held it for him.

"It's 280¥ for one slice. But shouldn't you ask your mommy first?" I asked in a patient voice.

He shook his head. "I don't need to. I can buy things on my own!" he said pumping his fist into the air.

I chuckled and kneeled so I was eye level. "Ok then just how old are you?"

"19."

I smiled this kid was trying to be grown up. "Ok then but is there anyone else here with you?"

"Yeah my cousin, Takashi!"

"May I talk to him?" where had I heard the name before?

I looked up as the bell on the door jingled again. I recognized the man immediately. It was Morinozuka-san. The guy I had talked to a few days before. I stood holding the bunny.

I smiled a polite smile at him. "Is it alright if your cousin buys some cake?" I asked him.

He shrugged. The little boy climbed up Morinozuka till he was sitting on his shoulders. "Takashi, she doesn't believe that I'm 19!" he whined with watery eyes. It was too cute.

The tall man turned to me. And gave me a nod. "What?! He is really that old?" I asked looking between the two boys. I finally asked "What is your name?"

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka. But you can call me Hunny! And that's Mori." He said pointing to his cousin. "What is your name?"

"I'm Taka Emi!" I paused. "Will you wait here?" I walked to the back room and grabbed my bag. As I walked back out I noticed that they were sitting at a table in the corner. "Here is the deal: I will give a free slice of cake if you answer some of my questions."

Hunny's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Ms. Jenny over their will help you." She turned when she heard her name. I waved. She looked like she wanted to run away.

Hunny bounced over to her. "I thought you were a journalist."

I looked up surprised to see that Mori talked to me. I scratched the back of my neck, "Uh yeah, about that…I lied." He raised an eyebrow in question. I sighed. "I'm a writer and I get my inspiration from people I meet." I looked down. He gave the same stoic stare. "I'm sorry." I stated hoping to get a reaction. All I got was the stare. Luckily Hunny came back with his cake.

When I say cake I mean the whole darn thing. I stared in shock. "Y- You can't eat all that you will get sick!"

"Don't worry Emi-Chan I never get sick!" I nodded and took out my notebook. I asked him some of the same questions as I had asked Mori. He answered in-between bites of his cake. I had asked him question that I didn't ask Mori. Such as where did you go to high school?

"Me and Takashi went to Ouran High School." He said.

I gapped at him like a fish. That was a _very _rich school. "Wow. That must have been neat." I could now assume that theses two guys were very rich.

"What about you Emi-Chan?" he asked changing the subject.

I sighed and rested my chin on my hand. "Doesn't matter. I dropped out." Hunny looked at me as if I had spoken in Clicks. "What?" I asked.

"Why would drop out? Didn't you want to go to college?" He asked.

"Not really. I never really did care for people telling me what to do." I had dropped out for other reasons as well.

"So you plan to work here forever?"

I chuckled, "No. That would be no fun. I want to publish a book." Hunny's eyes widened as he looked at me.

"A book?! Was it about?" He was on his second cake. Takashi looked interested as well.

I blinked. No one had ever really asked me what my book was about or what type of writing I did. "Um, well I like to write about fantasy I guess. I'm still making up the details." I looked down sheepishly.

"I think Emi-Chan's books will be very good!" Hunny yelled. Some of the other customers looked in our direction. I looked up at Takashi. I noticed that my gaze seemed to always find a way toward him. He half smiled I looked down again.

I was about to say something when Miss. Jenny called me. "**Are you gonna sit around all day? I'm not paying you to sit there with you friends.**"

"**Alright, alright!**" I turned back to the two boys. "I have to go back to work." I said as I stood up.

Hunny pulled on my sleeve. "We're friends now right?"

I smiled at him and gave him his bunny back. "Of course we are! Come back anytime and we can hang out again."

Hunny hugged me and ran to the door and waved before disappearing. I stood and looked at Mori. "Goodbye Mori-san." I held out my hand. When he took it I felt the same charge as before. _Did my heart just skip a beat? _I asked myself. I noticed that his hand seemed to eat mine. I had small hands.

I looked up to his eyes and was surprised that there was such intensity in those grey eyes. I felt a blush come over my cheeks as I pulled my hand away. "Goodbye." He said.

I looked over to Ms. Jenny. She had a sly look on her face. "**What?**" I demanded.

"**Emi likes that boy!**" she clapped her hands together.

"**I do not! I just meet him like yesterday.**" I told her

"**What's his name?**" she raised an eyebrow.

"**Mori- wait that's not the point.**"I waved my hands around.

"**Emi and Mori sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g.**" she sang. I had no idea where she had gotten this song.

"**What is that? That is the weirdest song I have ever heard.**"

"**It's an American thing. It something kids do.**" She said as if it was obvious.

"**If it's something kids do, then why are you doing it? You know that you're not a kid right.**"

"**I may not be a child on the outside, but I will forever be a kid on the inside.**" She stated dramatically. Holding a hand over her heart.

"**Don't you have work or something?**"

"**Yes. But I don't wanna do it so you can take over for the rest of the day!**" She said as she walked out the door.

I noticed that is was almost six and that meant I could start closing up. I locked the front door and went around to the back area where the stair cases were. I climbed up to the third floor. And walked in.

When Ms. Jenny hired me, I told her that I had to find a place to stay. She said that there was an extra room on the top floor of the café. She I could have it if I worked full-time for her. I quickly agreed. When I told my parents I had found a place and a job all on the same day they went into shock.

It wasn't like I was on bad terms with my mom and dad; they just didn't support my dream. And because of my brother. They sent me a check every month to make sure I can buy food and other needs.

I looked around the small room. The kitchen and living room were one big room with a bed and bathroom off to the side. I walked into the bathroom to wash my face. I looked myself over. I had long dark brown hair with bangs. My eyes were a dark grey. I realized that Mori and I had the same eye color. I chuckled to myself as I threw myself down on the couch and turned on the TV.

I groaned when I saw that there was nothing on…again. I got my and went over to the kitchen area to look for food. I made myself a PB&J sandwich, Ms. Jenny had gotten me hooked on them. My thoughts wondered back to the Mori and Hunny. Would I see them again? That Mori guy he gave me an odd feeling. I'm wasn't sure what it was but it was strong.

I shook my head and went to my room to sleep the feeling off.

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed!!!! I luffle you all!!!!!

Oh please tell me if there is a spelling problem. I can't spell very well.


	3. Chapter 3

I blinked; I was sitting on top of Mori's shoulders at an amusement park. I replayed the last hour in my head trying to decide what had happened to have gotten me placed here.

I had been working at the café, when Hunny came in again. I waved at him. "Emi-Chan, want to come to an amusement park with me, Ne?"

I was about to answer when twins rushed in the door and grabbed my arms and started dragging me toward the door. I looked to Ms. Jenny for help but she was to busy trying to follow what Hunny was saying. In the end she just nodded unsure and let them drag me into a limo.

I stared at everyone in there. I finally got a good look at the twins who dragged me in there. The both had short red hair and looked exactly the same. I turned my head to see everyone else. Mori was there with Hunny. I saw a boy with black hair that feel into his eyes and he wore glasses he has a look on his face that said: I don't care. Then there was a tall blonde hair with blue eyes. My eyes fell onto a small girl with short brown hair with big brown eyes.

I blinked and asked, "Was I just kidnapped?"

The blonde one came over to me and grabbed my hands. "Daddy would never kidnap his new daughter!!" he yelled.

"I don't know you how can I be your daughter?" I asked him.

"Mommy! Emi-Chan says she doesn't know her own father!" he yelled to the guy with glasses.

"Maybe you should introduce yourself." He stated calmly.

"But of course, where are my manners?" He said. He took my hand and kissed it. "I am Suoh Tamaki. It is very nice to meet you."

I gave him a blank look. The others continued to introduce themselves. The boy with glasses spoke, "I am Ootori Kyoya." I nodded.

"I'm Hitachiin Hikaru"

"I'm Hitachiin Kaoru"

The twins said. My eyes widened, "Hitachiin? That really famous clothing line?"

"The one,"

"And only." They said.

The girl then turned to me and held out her hand, "Fujioka Haruhi." I took her hand. "Nice to meet you." She said.

I looked at her and asked "Were you kidnapped, too?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Might as well have."

I leaned closer to her and whispered. "Does this happen often?"

She nodded, "Unfortunately."

I sat back and decided to just go with it. I looked over at Hunny, "Hunny-San, where did you say we were going?"

"An amusement park!" he squealed. I could feel the blood drain from my face. Hunny noticed this, "What's wrong, Emi-Chan?"

"I don't like being in crowed places." I mumbled. Truth is that they scared the absolute hell out of me. I didn't mind being around some people, but once you got me into a crowed place where there a lot of people and not a lot of space to move, I couldn't move and start hyperventilating. Not to mention I hated roller coasters. It was a place I would normally avoid.

"You can sit on Takashi's shoulders!" was Hunny's solution.

"No, no I couldn't ask that of him," I said turning my gaze for the first time. I was meet with the same stoic look. I looked away.

"Takashi, it's ok with you, ne?" Hunny asked his cousin.

"Ah." He said. I think it meant yes.

"It's settled then! Come on, Emi-Chan." Hunny said grabbing my hand.

I hadn't realized that we had arrived. I stepped out of the limo, feeling like a movie star. Mori quickly picked me up and put me on his shoulders. I blushed and was glad he couldn't see me. I rested my hands on top of his head. I was about 8 feet off the ground and it did make me feel better. I was clustered with all the other people down on the ground. "Thank you Mori-san." I whispered.

He turned to look at me the best he could. "Your welcome." I smiled at him, but he quickly turned away.

And that is how I had gotten to my current situation.

I could here Tamaki yelling about all the rides he wanted to ride. "Um, Mori? Can I ask you something?"

"Ah."

"How old is everyone?"

He paused then spoke "Hunny and I are in our first year of university. Tamaki and Kyoya are third years. The twins and Haruhi are second years."

"How do you all know each other?"

"Club."

"What kind of club?"

"A host club." I thought about this for a moment.

"That's different. Why did you join?"

"Hunny."

"That's not a good reason to join something. Did you learn to like it?"

"Ah."

He turned to give me a questioning look. I blushed realizing that I had been playing with his hair. "S-sorry."

He gave me a smile and kept walking.

"MY NEW DAUGHTER! WE SHALL RIDE ON THIS RIDE TOGETHER!" Tamaki yelled to me.

Daughter? "I-" I was lifted of Mori's shoulders and set down in a roller coaster seat. Not just any seat. The first one.

I gripped the handle bar for dear life as the machine lurched forward. "This will be fun!" Tamaki said as we reached the top.

As we fell back to the ground I let go of the handle bar and clung to Tamaki screaming. The ride went up, down, right, left, and any other direction. I could feel my heart beating in my ears. I was starting to feel sick.

When the ride came to a stop, Tamaki had to pry me lose. "I-I'm s-sorry." I told him once we were on the ground.

"No, I'm sorry I should have asked if you liked rides." He said. "CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE ME?" he cried as he sat down in a corner and sulked.

"Yes, don't worry. I can play games or something." Hunny came over to me.

"Yes! Me and Emi-Chan can play games." Mori picked me up again and we headed toward the games.

Mori set me down by a game where you had to shot water a little target. I shot at it but wasn't hitting it. I sighed flustered and asked to try again. I suddenly felt to strong hands over mine. I looked up to see Mori helping me shoot. I blushed and looked back at the target. I felt the same charge I had felt before.

"We won." He sated. I smiled as the person handed me a stuff dog.

I turned to Mori and with out thinking hugged him. I pulled away. "My Bad."

His had was covering his face. "Its fine." I was glade when Hunny came up to us showing had also won a prize. I smiled as Mori picked me back up.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked looking down at Hunny.

"I want ICECREAM! Doesn't that sound good?" He gave me a big smile. Mori sat me down at a table that was less populated and left to get ice cream.

"Hunny-san?" I asked.

"Yeah, Emi-Chan?"

"Why did you invite me to come with you? I meet you like yesterday." I tilted my head to the side.

"Because we are friends! And Takashi wanted to see you again." He gave an innocent smile that I got the feeling was rehearsed.

I gave him a funny look, "Mori wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I think he like you because Emi-Chan is cute!"

I furrowed my eyebrows together. "Did he tell you this?"

"No, but I know Takashi better than anyone!"

Mori came up with our ice creams. He had gotten 2 scoops of chocolate for Hunny and got single scoops of vanilla for the both of us. Hunny was done with his in two bites. I wondered where he could store all that food. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Mori got up to help him find it but told to stay. "You shouldn't leave a lady by herself."

I glared at him as he skipped away, leaving me with this new information about Mori. Maybe those feelings I had meant more than I thought. But I just meet him, was it weird to have feelings after only 3 meetings? And I had lied to him. As I thought about our first encounter I felt guilty for not telling him the truth. "I'm sorry I lied to you." I blurted out

He looked at me as if trying to remember what I was talking about. "When we first meet, I should have told you the truth. But it would have sounded weird and you wouldn't have wanted to talk to me!" I looked down and blushed. I had lied to a lot of people about interviewing them but never felt guilty. I still didn't. Just to Mori.

He stared at me. Then to my surprise smiled a little. "I understand."

I smiled back. He reached up his hand brushed some of my bangs out of my face. I blushed lightly.

I sometimes really hated my mouth. It said things meant just for my head like, "Mori? Do you like me?"

I mentally slapped myself. How could I be so stupid? I just meet him for God's sake! I sat there looking at my new stuffed dog refusing to look up. I'm pretty sure that I had turned bright red.

"Ah"

I snapped my head up in confusion. He wasn't looking at me and his hand was covering his face. I took his hand away from his face. There was a faint hint of a blush. "That's ok I like you too." He looked back at me and wrapped his hand around mine.

* * *

*Sigh i feel as if Emi's and Mori's relationship is moving kind of fast, but i need them to start dating to make the rest of story so yeah.

Anyway thank you very much for the reviews! I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

I looked back at the Host Club. Tamaki was waving at me through the window. "GOODBYE NEW DAUGHTER!" I sighed. Daughter? Really? They had all insisted that they walk me back to the café. I looked over to Mori who was standing at the edge of the group. He had the stoic look on his face, but I thought is eyes looked softer.

I was about to turn around when I was tackled. "**EMI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I thought you died!**" Ms. Jenny yelled into my ear while shaking me. "**I had to take everyone's orders and I got most of them wrong and they left!**" she complained

I ignored the last part. "**Died? Why would you think that?**"

"**Because you just disappeared, after the little boy asked if you were working.**" She cried at me.

"**He probably asked if I could take off work.**"

"**Oh. Where did you go anyway?**" She asked.

"**An amusement park.**"

Ms. Jenny gave me a questioning look, "**I thought you didn't like those types of places?**"

I looked away sheepishly, "**I don't. I think I was kidnapped.**"

"**That's nice.**" She brushed it off. Good to know that she cares.

"**It wasn't all bad. I had fun.**"

Her eyes brightened, before giving me a sly smile. "**Did it have anything to do with…**" she looked around before whispering "**Mori?**"

"**M-maybe. But there are other reasons I had fun!**" I held out my stuff dog. "**I won this see? And I made new friends.**"

"**Of course. I wouldn't have thought it was just because of this guy.**" She crossed her arms. "**What happened with him?**"

"**Not a lot. He told me he liked me, but it's nothing to get excited about.**"

She grabbed my hands "**Yes it is! This is the first time you ever thought about having friends ever since you started here! And not just any friend, a **_**boyfriend!**_" She slammed her fist in her hand. "**You need new clothes.**"

"**What's wrong with my clothes?**"

"**They need to be cuter for your date.**"

"**There is **_**no **_**date!**"

"**Not yet!**" she said as she locked up.

"**I have no money.**" I really didn't want to go shopping.

"**Your parents sent you a check today.**"

"**That's food money.**" I told her.

She thought about it, "**No… it will be for clothes.**" I vaguely wondered if I would starve this week.

"**Try this on!**" Ms. Jenny shoved something in my arms while shoving me in a dressing room.

I sighed. I felt as if today's theme was 'Kidnap Emi'. I looked at the mirror. Ms. Jenny had given me a dress. I was actually pretty cute in it. It was a white sundress that came down to my keens, was low cut, with a black belt around the middle. I touched the sliver locket I wore around my neck at all times. It went well with the dress. I spun around making the dress spin with me. I giggled.

Ms. Jenny poked her head in "**That is so cute! Put these boots on.**" The boots came up to the middle of my calf and completed the look.

"**It couldn't hurt to spend a little money on my self**." I mused.

"**Yay! Score one for Jenny.**" She pumped her fist in the air.

"**But what will I eat this week?**" I looked down. I really wanted this outfit.

"**I will pay for food this week, ok?**" I hugged her. Even though Ms. Jenny was my boss she acted like an older sister.

"**You're the best you know that?**" I told her.

"**Yes, I do know this, but say it again!**" she squealed.

"**You're also full of yourself.**" I growled at her.

"**That may be true.**" She shrugged.

"Wahh the café is closed, Takashi!" I heard Hunny cried as turned the corner.

"Hunny-san, Mori-san!" I called to my new friends.

Hunny ran up and hugged me. He looked me over and said, "Emi-Chan looks pretty, ne Takashi?"

"Ah" I looked up and saw that he was staring at me. I blushed and looked away. I was wearing the sundress I had gotten yesterday. I had also put a little make-up on to make myself look nicer.

"Thank you," I smiled at him.

"Emi-Chan why is the café closed? I wanted more cake!"

"Its closed on Sundays. So today is my day off." I explained to Hunny.

"Oh! Where are you going?" he asked with big puppy-dog eyes.

"I was going to the market to buy some food." I would just have enough money to but all the main needs.

His eyes twinkled, "Can we come?" He asked.

"Why? It's just the market."

"We have only been to once before with Haru-Chan."

"That's right. You're all rich so you never needed to go to one right?"

"Yeah, so can we come with you, ne?" Hunny said taking my hand.

"I guess." I looked up at Mori; I hadn't really noticed that he was so much taller than I was. I didn't even reach his shoulder. "You want to come, too?" I asked.

"Ah" I smiled and lead them to the market. Hunny stopped pointed at everything, asking what it was or if I was going to get it. I explained each thing carefully to him. As we were walking my stomach growled. I looked through my wallet to find that there was little money left and I needed it buy something else.

My stomach growled again even louder. "Ne, are you hungry?" Hunny asked looking at me spuriously.

"N-no, I'm not hungry right now." G_rowl! _Bad stomach.

"If Emi-Chan is hungry, then Emi-Chan should eat!" He scolded.

I sighed and told them the truth. "I can't afford eating out." I looked to see their reactions.

"I will pay." I looked up a Mori.

"You? No. I don't want to cause you problems." I said shaking my head. He grabbed one of my hands and gave that slight smile that I was really starting to like. I couldn't help blush. "O-Ok" I gave in.

We walked to the nearest fast food place. I order the cheapest thing on the menu. The cashier gave us our cup to fill up at the soda fountain. I noticed Mori standing in front of it. "Do you know how to work it, Mori-san?" I asked curious. He looked down sheepishly and shook his head. I laughed. "Here let me show you." I took his hand that was holding the cup and moved it under the ice dispenser. The ice fell in and moved our hands under one of the soda choices. Once it was full I turned my head to look at him. "See? Easy." I was caught by his stare as he looked into my eyes. I pulled away so he couldn't see me blush.

We at our lunch quietly. Hunny kept looking between the two of us. I almost wished that Hunny wasn't here so I could talk to Mori more. Almost. He was to cute not to be wanted.

We finished lunch and I bought the last items on my list. And walked back toward the café. They said that they wanted to walk me home because it was dangerous for a pretty girl to walk around by herself. I stopped in front of the café. "Thank you for walking me home," I said with a small bow.

"But this isn't you house!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Yes it is," I pointed to the top floor. "I live up there on the third floor and my boss lives on the second."

"Wahh! I wanna see Emi-Chan's house!"

I sweet dropped "Ok if you want to. It isn't big." I led them up to the third floor. Ms. Jenny poked her head out of her door, "**Don't do something I wouldn't do!**" she said at the sight of the two boys. I stuck my tongue out at her. The boys gave me a questioning look. I shook my head.

Hunny walk into the room first. He stopped by the far wall that had the windows. "Ne, Emi-Chan drew on the walls?"

I smiled as I walked over to the wall and smiled. It was a plain wall with a sun in the corner with a smiley face. "I drew it because even if it's rainy I can still see the sun."

"You're a good drawler." Mori said behind me. I blushed.

"It's not that good. It was only done in marker." I noticed that Hunny was gone. Probably looking for cake.

"Why didn't you add more?"

I looked at the picture. It did seem sort of out place on the big blank wall. Then I had an idea. "Mori? You could come back over sometime and help me draw some more."

His smile seemed more real than before, as he said a word that made my heart beat a little faster. "Ah."

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, i love them and i love you too!

I fixed the spelling error. stupid internet lying to me.


	5. Chapter 5

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

I groaned at the twins Hikaru and Kaoru. They said they wanted me to go to a ball their club was having.

"I never even went to your school!" I yelled at them.

It had three weeks since I meet them and the Host Club started to come by more and more often. Though most of the time was just Hunny and Mori.

"**Just do what they want you to do!**" Ms. Jenny complained.

"**Do you even know what we are talking about?**" I shot her a look.

"**Something about a ball? What kind of ball is it? Soccer, football, baseball?**" she asked.

"**Not that kind of ball! They want me to go to a dance. But I don't want to and I have to work.**" I explained.

She looked at me and smiled, and said. "She. Go. Ball." She told the twins in Japanese.

That was all the twins needed to hear. "Yay! Emi-Chan can go!"

I looked over to Hunny who was eating cake and Mori, "You are going too, right?" I asked them.

"Of course! We are still part of the Host Club."

I sighed, "Fine, whatever. But I don't have a dress nor can I afford to pay for one." I told them.

"That's ok, we can lend you one" the twins said together.

"MY NEW DAUGHTER WILL LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" Tamaki yelled. He then continued to rant about something but I tuned him out.

"I think Emi-Chan will look very pretty in any dress! Ne, Takashi?" Hunny said. Mori just nodded.

Kyouya came up to me; witch I thought was odd considering he hadn't spoken to me much. "While you are at our event we ask you not to mention that Haruhi is a girl."

I looked over at Haruhi, "Why is she a cross-dresser?" I asked.

"No but I'm in debt to those idiots and have to dress as a boy at school to pay it off." Haruhi explained.

"That sucks. How did it happen?"

"I broke and expensive vase." I nodded.

"How about this dress?" the twins asked. I was at their mansion. It was so big and felt like I might break anything by looking at it. I didn't want to be in debit like Haruhi. We had been looking at dresses their mom had designed.

"No. I said no pink!" I told them, again.

"Why? You would look good in pink." Hikaru told me.

"I hate the color. If it were a person I wouldn't hesitate to kill it!"

They both gave me a nervous look. "You have to pick one out! We only have a few hours before the ball, and we haven't even started your hair or make-up."

I looked around some more there had to be at least a hundred dresses in here. I looked over and said one. "How about this one?" I called to them.

They looked at the dress than at me.

"That,"

"Could work."

"But it won't go with the necklace your wearing the best." Hikaru said. (I think.)

"We can find other jewelry for you to wear." Kaoru finished. (I think.)

"No!" I snapped at them. "Its bad enough that I have to be here. I can wear what I like." I said grabbing the locket.

The twins held their hands up in defeat. "Have it your way. Get changed and come meet us in the other room to do your hair."

I nodded as they walked out. I took the locket and opened it. I looked at the pictures in it. One was of me when I was about 14; the other was of a guy with short shaggy hair and a big goofy grin on his face. "Rai…" I whispered. I could still hear the words he said to me when he gave me the locket.

"_You know how to use a locket right?" I nodded. "Good. So you put a picture of yourself in there," he said placing my picture on one side. "Then you put in the picture of the person you love the most on the other side." He placed a picture of himself in the other side "Now, don't put anyone else's picture in there because you can love any other guy beside me." He stated then hugged me._

I stepped out of the limo, feeling like a movie star, yet again, in front of Ouran High School. I looked down at my dress and smiled. It had a black corset and had a bottom that was somewhere in the middle of prom and homecoming styles. It also had little beadings on it to make to pop. The twins had put my hair up in a very fancy bun.

The little devil twins had sent me in a different limo then them because they said I should make an 'entrance'. _I_ planned on sneaking in without anyone noticing and maybe hide. Of course that didn't happen, because where would the fun in that be?

I stuck my head around the door to be met with many faces. It was crowed, my stomach dropped. I closed the door behind me and crept around the wall hoping to find a less busy spot. I could feel the hyperventilating coming on.

I turned around when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. "Mori?" I looked up at him. He was wearing a very nice tuxedo. I blushed. He just looked so handsome.

"Are you alright? You look pale?" He asked. Over the past few weeks I could feel him open himself up to me more.

"I don't know it's kind of crowed…" my voice trailed off.

He held his hand out to me. I gave him a questioning look. "Its less crowed on the dance floor."

I blushed, "I cant dance well. I would step on your feet." He didn't listen and took my hand and led me through the crowd. I walked close behind him not wanting to look at the group of people. I concentrated on his hand and how warm it was.

Once we got through the crowd I noticed that dance floor was indeed less crowed but there were still many people dancing. Mori turned to me and bowed. I attempted to curtsy. He placed one hand on my waist and took my hand with the other. I placed my free hand on his shoulder. I silently thanked the twins for putting me in heels. My head now came just above his shoulder.

We started to move and stepped on his foot. I cringed but he even didn't show that he had even felt it. I looked around us, "Mori, people are staring at us…" it was making me feel uncomfortable.

"Who is that?"

"Does she even go to this school?"

I heard people gossip around us, "Don't worry about them." Mori stated.

I shifted my gaze up to him. "Ok." I said as I stepped on his foot again. He reacted this time. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pick me up slightly and set me on top of his feet. I felt like a little girl dancing with my older brother again. I noticed that he kept his hand firm on my waist.

"Mori-"

"Takashi." He cut me off.

"What?"

"Call me Takashi." He said bluntly. I wondered how hard it was for him to keep the same stoic face all the time.

I smiled, "Takashi," I liked saying his name. "Thank you." I felt him pull me a little closer.

"Look at our creation!" the twins yelled as I stood by the food table. Apparently high school girls cared too much about their weight to come over here.

I glared at them, "DAUGHTER, YOU LOOK SO LOVELY TONIGHT!" Tamaki yelled pulling me up into a hug.

"Tamaki…I need… air!" he released and I took a big breath. I was still trying to get use to his sudden outburst. I watch Haruhi come over to join the group. "Wow, Haruhi-Chan you make a cute boy." I said with a little wink.

She smiled "Thanks."

I felt a small tug on dress and looked down and saw Hunny. "Hunny-san!" I greeted the small boy.

"Come dance with me, Emi-Chan!" he yelled pulling me back toward the dance floor.

He took my hands a started to spin me around. "H-Hunny-san, that's a little much." He stopped and I stumbled a bit.

He giggled. "Sorry, but I wanted to talk to you."

I looked at him surprised. "Really? What is it?"

"What did you and Takashi talk about earlier." He asked with an innocent face.

I blushed. "Not a lot," I said truthfully.

"Really? Because he seems I don't know a little…lighter?" he asked.

I tilted my head to the side. "You mean like happier?"

"I guess. Maybe just being around you does that." He said with a glint in his eye. I blushed. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" I demanded.

He kept his moth shut and started dancing again.

I sat in Hunny's and Mo- I mean Takashi's limo they had offered me a ride back home. After I had returned the dress the twins let me wear. "I don't think I can get use to riding in a limo." I told the two boys while giggling to myself.

"Really?" Hunny asked honestly.

"Yeah, most people don't get to ride in limos. It's kinda a treat." I explained as we pulled up in front of the café.

I opened the door to get out and noticed that Takashi was getting out too. Hunny stayed in the car.

He walked me to the door. "When can I come over?" he asked.

I had to think for a moment. "Oh! You said you would help me paint the wall." I said clapping my hands together. "Come over any day after 6, because that's when we close up."

"Ah." He stood there for a moment before quickly kissing my forehead and retreating to the limo.

I blushed and quickly walked up to the 3rd floor before Ms. Jenny could stop me.

* * *

Who is Rai? DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!

Thank you all for the reviews! I love you all! Have an awsomefullness day!


	6. Chapter 6

I smiled to myself as I wrote another page down in a notebook. It wasn't _the _notebook because I never wrote in that one, it only held, my ideas, but seeing as I couldn't remember anything it was the most important. It was getting juicy and I couldn't get myself to stop writing even though I was hungry.

I heard a knock on the door and frowned. I didn't want to talk to Ms. Jenny at the moment. But she kept knocking. I groaned as I reluctantly set down my pencil. I got up and walked over to the door. I took a quick intake of breath, "Takashi!"

He gave me a small smile. "Hi."

"Come in, come in." I told him. I knew why he was here and I had everything set up for the past few days. He had come to help me paint my wall. I had all the paint, blue, red, green, etc. but no pink.

"Where do you wanna start?" I asked.

He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves placing his shoes by the door. "Sky?"

I nodded. "That would be good, because I can't reach up very high."

I sat on the floor. "I can do the grass." We had been painting for about ten minutes when I got board. Takashi was standing over me painting. I took my brush and painted the top of his foot green. I quickly looked away and continued panting like I did nothing wrong. I could feel him looking down at me as I tried hard no to laugh. I then felt something cold and wet on my right cheek. I looked up to see him withdrawing as he went back to painting the sky.

"You painted my face." I stated bluntly.

"You painted my foot." He said in a monotone. I smiled and started painting his toenails.

Three hours later we had finally finished the wall. I stood back and looked at our work. There was a little tree on the left side with the sun on the right. We repainted to make it pop out more. There were clouds and flowers. "It really is a beautiful picture, huh?" I said looking up at Takashi. He was covered with different colors of paint. I knew I was no better off.

"Yes," he said looking down at me. He looked tired.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Isn't it warm for that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. But I want to drink chocolate. So that wins."

"Ok." He said with a shrug.

"Make yourself comfy" I walked over to the kitchen area. I looked at the time is was already 10PM. I made the hot chocolate, put it on a trey and walked back over to Takashi to find him lying on the couch.

"Tired?" I asked as I leaned over him. My bangs touching his face lightly. He opened his and looked up at me.

"Yeah." I was about to stand back up when I felt his hand on the back of my head. I looked at him up-side down. I could my head moving closer to him, he wasn't forcing me. I touched my lips to his. I could feel his nose against my neck. After a moment I pulled back because it was an awkward position.

He sat up quickly and I had to move out of the way or our heads would have collided. "Sorry" he said.

I walked around him so I could sit next to him. He was avoiding my gaze. "Do you regret it?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Then don't say you're sorry if you don't mean it." I told him sternly. I got closer to him and put my face next to his. My stomach started doing flips as I pressed my lips against his again.

He turned and wrapped his arms around me. His lips were soft and sweet. Not like you would think they would be. I thought they would be rough and aggressive, but no. We moved our lips together, both hesitance to pull back. When we finally pulled apart we were breathing heavier.

I smiled and leaned my head on his neck. "See? Nothing to regret." I sat up and looked into his eyes. Even though his face didn't seem to show it, I could see in his eyes that he was happy.

Takashi's gaze settled on the table. I saw him pick up one of my notebooks and flip through it. "This your story?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. It's the second one. I'm writing a trilogy." I said with a blush.

"Have you sent the first one to a publishing company?" He asked. I wasn't use to people asking about my books. No one really ever cared, except Rai.

I shook my head. "No, I'm still editing it. But I will soon."

"What is it about?"

"Its about two girls who have their souls connected in an supernatural way. And the planet is falling apart and they have to save it. In the end the find that there are connected through the earth."

"Ah"

"It's better than it sounds!" I quickly explained.

He was quiet a moment, "May I read it?"

I looked at him stunned. "You want to read it?" he nodded. "Ok…" I disappeared into my room and looked for a rough copy of the first book. I found one of the newer copies and walked back into the living room. Takashi was still sitting there with one long arm stretched around the upper part of the couch.

I sat close to him. "Here" I handed him the paper.

He smiled. "Its late." He noted. "I should go."

"Ok" I walked him over to the door. I reached up and scratched some paint off his face. "Good Night." He kissed me again before shutting the door behind him.

I washed the paint off me and crawl into bed hugging the stuffed dog, Takashi helped me win.

"**That boy left late, last night.**" Ms. Jenny said causally as she cleaned off a table.

I glared at her. "**Were you spying on me?**"

She put on a fake hurt look. "**I would never!**"

"**I don't believe that for a second.**"

"**And you shouldn't!**" she said with a sly smile. "**So what **_**were **_**you doing last night?**"

"**We painted.**" I said doing my best to shrug it off.

"**Painted what?**"

Each other. "**The wall.**"

She stared at me, "**The wall? Why? Never mind I think its best if I don't know.**"

Witch was true because we both knew she would get mad, but in the end she wouldn't get rid of the paint.

I heard the little bell ring as the door opened. I smiled as Takashi walked in. I held up my finger to tell him to wait a moment. "**I think I'm gonna take my break now.**"

"**Now? It's like 11AM.**" She looked over to the door. A look of understanding came across her face. "**It seems more happened than you have told me.**"

I shrugged, "**Maybe, maybe not.**" I took off my apron and headed toward the door.

Takashi was waiting patiently. "Early lunch?"

"Sounds good to me." I responded.

We walked to a little restaurant down the road. "It was good." I looked up confused. "The book." He clarified.

I scratched the back of my neck. "Thanks. That was my latest draft. It's changed a bunch."

"You should send it in."

"I guess. I'm just worried it'll get rejected." I sighed.

"Don't its good."

His words made my confidence rise. "Fine. I'll make some calls and send it to a publishing company."

"Good," he said as we walked into the restaurant.

After we were seated our waiter came to take our orders. "What can I get you?" she asked. I noticed that she didn't even look at me. I sat back to watch the scene unfold.

Takashi didn't look at her as he placed his order. "Is there anything else you need?" she said in a flirtatious voice. She scooted a bit closer to him. I knew I should be upset, but He wasn't giving her the time of day. The waiter's flirting went on and on. I found it funny. She cast me a glance that told me to shut up. I giggled louder.

"Can I place my order yet?" I finally asked her.

"What!" she almost yelled at me.

"Do not speak to her in that way." I looked at Takashi. He looked mad. The waiter quickly took my order before leaving. She seemed nervous.

"That was funny." I told him.

"How so?"

"She was flirting with you and you totally ignored her." I snickered. "Then you told her off. I find this funny."

He raised his eyebrow. "She should be nicer to customers."

"Yeah, thanks for sticking up for me." I smiled at him.

I frowned as I felt my phone vibrate. It must be my mom; no one else had my number. "Hello?" I said annoyed. She always has the worst timing.

"He woke up." I froze. "He woke up this morning." I let out a shrill laugh. Takashi gave me a funny look.

"I can't believe it! I'm coming up there!" I snapped my phone closed. "I'm so sorry! But I have to go." I kissed his cheek and ran out the door to call a cab.

* * *

Who woke from what?

sorry i havent posted in awhile i have a horriable case of writer's block. TT_TT feel free to give me some ideas!. If you give me any ideas i'll metion you in the story somewhere. yes, it is a brib. i feel as if i neglect (is that how you spell it?) the fact that Emi loves to write. *Sigh* bad me.

anyway thanks to those who reviewed! Keep it up! loves you all!


	7. Chapter 7

I felt bad for running out on Takashi, but it was important. Why did I have to move so far away form my parents? I wouldn't get to my home town till one O'clock. I had already called Ms. Jenny and explained that I wouldn't be coming back to work today. All I could do now was sit and be anxious.

The cab finally pulled up in front of a hospital after what seemed like forecer. I paid the cab driver and did my best to keep from running into the hospital. I walked down the halls that I knew by heart even though it had been 7 months since I had been here.

I poked my head into a room and saw a man laying on a bed. He was smiling. I noticed that my parents were around his bed. "Hey!" he cried out when the man saw me.

I smiled at him and my parents left the room. My parents were good about letting me have my space. I walked over to the bed. "Sleep well, Rai?" I asked him.

He stretched. "Like a baby." My heart swelled.

I tackled him into a hug. "Brother…"

"Miss me much?"

"Yeah. You were in that coma for nine months!" I sat down next to him on the bed. He put his arm around me.

"That means I missed my birthday…" that was just like him; not to care and pretend nothing happened. "I guess my 25 now right?" he asked me.

"Yeah."

"How was the rest of high school?" I didn't say anything. Rai had been the only reason I hadn't dropped out sooner. "Tell me you didn't!"

"Well, after the accident, I just needed to get away." I looked away form him.

"I swear, you're never going to get anywhere in life!"

"That's not true! I'm getting my book published." I didn't tell him that I had decided only today to send it in.

"Really? I thought you would never get around to it. You were always like 'No one likes it!' 'They will never want to read this crap!'" he mocked me.

"Ha-ha. Thanks for the support. Takashi read it and said it was good so-"

"Takashi?" too late I realized my mistake. Have you ever read about those dads that are extremely overprotective of their daughter? Well my dad doesn't care much, Rai on the other hand, he was willing to kill any male that came within 10 feet of me. He had given me the locket because he didn't want me to get my heart broken. At least that was his plan. I still dated and my heart broke.

"A friend of mine."

"What kind of friend?"

I had to think about that. We hadn't discussed if we were boyfriend/girlfriend or just dating. I went with the safest answer. "Just a friend." I knew Takashi was a kendo champion but I don't think he stood a good chance against my brother.

"You're a bad liar."

"I didn't lie!"

He chuckled evilly. "I can't wait to meet the guy."

"When do you get out?" I asked changing the subject.

"A couple days." He paused for effect. "Then I will stalk this new 'friend' of yours."

"You're impossible. Do you possible have any brain damage?"

"Nope! The doctors gave me the all clear!" he gave me thumbs up.

"I'm leaving. Call before you come over." I stood. I looked back down at him. "I really missed you." I told him.

"I know, I'm sorry. I should have been for careful." I knew he was referring to the car accident.

I shook my head. "No, they ran a red light. It wasn't your fault." I whispered. I gave him a hug and he kissed the side of my head. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Count on it, Emi!" he said, his smile returning.

I walked back into the café after a long drive. I was happy; I thought he would never wake. But he did. Rai had a strong will, I should have known better. "**How is he?**" Ms. Jenny asked.

She was sitting on the counter eating ice cream. "**Real good. The doctors are going to release him soon.**"

"**Yay! That's good to hear. Maybe you can chirp up a bit now.**"

I furrowed my eyes. "**What do you mean?**"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist. "**I mean this.**" She pretended to mope, "**I'm so angsty! I don't have a lot of friends and my evil boss makes me work all the time."**

"**I am not angsty. Have you ever heard me complain about work? You need you need to work on your acting." **I quickly responded.

"**Whatever.**" She went back to eating ice cream.

"**Did Takashi come by?**" I asked. I let the subject drop.

She nodded. "**Yeah he said something about you going somewhere. Then he gave me this.**" She handed me a piece of paper with a number on it. "**I think you should call him.**"

"**Yeah I should. Thanks.**" I said walking up to my apartment.

I sat down on the couch thinking about Rai. It was good to see him. I was so scared that he would never wake up. I hopped that he would come visit me soon. He and Ms. Jenny would get along well.

I shook my head. "I should call Takashi." I mumbled to myself. I herd the phone ring a couple of times before, "Hello?"

"Takashi! It's Emi."

"Hi."

"Sorry about earlier. My brother was in the hospital and I had to go see him." I explained.

"Is he alright?" he sounded a little relieved. Maybe he thought I walked out on him.

"Yeah, he's alright. Be out in a few days." I paused. "Can we go out again? I promise I won't run out on."

"Yeah, sounds fun."

"When are you free?" I asked.

"Saturday."

I sighed that was four days away. Rai would most likely be here by then. And he would want to get involved. "That sounds good to me…" I said uncertain.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know; my brother wants to come down to visit. But I don't know when he is coming." I explained. "Don't worry though. It'll work out."

"Ok then, I'll talk to you later."

"KK, bye." I hung up the phone biting my lip. I just hopped that Rai wouldn't appear before Saturday.

* * *

Ok so school is out. THANK GOD! maybe now this writer's block will go away. Well on the plus side i'm no longer a freshmen. AND i can drive at any daylight hour with an adult. XD

Anyway thanks for the reviews! keep them coming. it gives me hope that this fanfic is actually good! I loves you alls!


	8. Chapter 8

I heard a knock on my door. My heart fluttered. Takashi had come to pick me up for dinner. "Hey" I said to him as put in my earrings.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup!" he held out his arm for me to take. I took it and almost dragged him down the stairs. "Where are we going? You haven't told me yet."

He gave me a small smile but kept his mouth shut. "Takashi…?"

"You'll see."

I pushed his shoulder in a playful manner, "Meany." I said as we got into the limo.

We road in silence. I was trying to figure out where we were going but looking at the surrounding area. I vaguely wonder why brother hadn't showed up yet.

The limo pulled to a stop and Takashi helped me out. I gapped like a fish. We were standing in front of Tucano's. Tucano's was a popular restaurant and was known for being pricey. "Wow." I looked down at my outfit. It was more causal then it was fancy. "You could've at least told me to dress up a bit more."

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise." I couldn't help but smile as he led me inside.

Takashi and I were being seated when I noticed someone looking at me. I narrowed my eyes at him hoping he would get the message. He didn't. Rai sat behind Takashi; he _did_ say that he was going to stalk us. Rai wiggled his eyebrows and made kissy faces at me. It took all my will not to start throwing things at him.

"Um, Takashi, can we switch seats? I don't like looking out the window." He nodded and switched seats. I didn't want to look at Rai anymore. Unfortunately Rai stood up and walk around the table so I was facing him again.

He curled his lips. "He's hott!" he mouthed to me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you alright?" Takashi asked me concerned.

"Yeah… I'm going go to the bathroom." He tilted his head to the side. I chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to sneak away."

I got up and walked over to where Rai was sitting. He just smiled as I grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him to the bathroom area. "What's up, little sis?" he asked causally.

"Don't give me that!" I told him sternly.

"What? Can't I make sure that my baby sister has a nice evening?"

"It would be nicer if you weren't here."

"Fine!" he said holding his hands up in defeat. "You win. Powder your nose and get back to your date."

I looked at him curiously. I knew he had something up his sleeve. I turned and walked into the bathroom. When I came out Rai was gone and I hoped he would stay gone for the night.

When I walked back to my table, Rai was sitting in my seat. "Have you two ordered yet? Emi always chose lame dishes." Takashi had a completely blank look on his face. The poor guy was completely confused. "I mean _sometimes _she makes an ok choice but not often."

I walked up behind Rai and hit in the head. "What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head. "I just got out of the hospital."

"I might put you back in there if you don't leave! I thought you said I won."

"You did. I left the area over there and came over here." He pointed to the bathrooms then at the table. "No matter how you look at it, I left."

"I should kill you."

"Threatening people. Tisk tisk. " he scolded.

"Who is this?" Takashi finally spoke up.

"How rude of me!" My brother exclaimed. "I'm Rai. But I'm sure Emi has told you all about me." When Takashi shook his head. Rai gasped. "Emi! How could you not have told him about me yet? I thought you loved me!"

"Maybe I didn't want to scare him off."

"I dislike what you're implying."

"Leave." I pointed to the door.

"Harsh, little sister, harsh." He got up and walked out the door without a fight.

I sat down with a sigh. "I'm sorry. My brother is well… I don't even know." Takashi chuckled. "Glad you find it amusing."

"A little."

"He didn't like scare you off right?" I chuckled nervously.

"No. Is he always like that." He asked.

I sighed. "Most of the time. And you better get use to it. I'm don't know how long he's willing to leave us alone."

He reached over and took my hand, "Its okay." I smiled at him.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Takashi had walked me back up to my apartment. "I had a great time." I told him. It was a completely cliché thing to say but I didn't know what else to say.

We stood in the doorway for a moment. "Goodnight," he finally said. He leaned down and kissed me. I reached my arms around his neck and felt his arms wrap around me.

"Ew cuties!" my heart nearly shot out of my chest. I turned to see Rai laying down on the couch.

"Goodnight, Takashi." I told the man in my arms. I kissed him again before he slipped out the door. I turned around and glared at my brother. "What the hell? How did you get in here?" I yelled at him

"Emi is using no no words." He pouted.

"Well?"

"The lady who owns the place let me in, once I told her I was your brother." I sighed. Ms. Jenny would let a hobo in here if they asked nicely.

"Don't you have a place to stay besides here?" I asked as I walked into the bathroom to change.

"Why would I do that? I can stay here for free."

"How long do you plan on staying?" I asked, still slightly ticked off.

"Don't know."

I poked my head out the door. "You don't know." I glared at him. "If that's the case, then you can help pay the rent."

"What? That would require me getting a job." He whined.

"Point?"

"You're so mean little sister. Where am I going to get a job?"

"You went to college you tell me." I said coming back in my PJ's.

He made a pouty face. "You are no fun."

I sat down on the opposite end of the couch. "Thank you."

He sat there staring off into space for a moment. I got board and stood to go to bed. "What's the landlady's name?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Jenny. Why?"

"She has horrible Japanese." He said a sly smile coming across his lips.

"So….?"

"I speak English. Maybe I could teach her Japanese." He said with confidence.

I scoffed. "I don't know how well that will work. I've been trying to teach her. But she won't learn."

"We'll see." He looked up at me. "Now go to bed! It's past your bed time." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Good night." I walked into my room and collapsed on my bed.

* * *

Ok I think Rai is so funny! lol. I actually looked up the name of the resturant and stuff. so its real.

I have a question for all of you who like to write. What is easier to write? the Begining, Middle, or End? I think the end is easier to write. But thats just my opoinon on it. tell me what you think!

Thanks for the reviwes! keep them coming in. They let me believe that the story is decent. I love you all!


	9. Not A chapter

This is not a chapter I'm really really sorry! Don't be mad or hate me. But I'm kinda stuck and don't know how to get over this little bump I'm on. The middle is hard for me. Ok? I promise I will do my very best to update. I want to contunie the story I really do! I kind of had a rough summer. I know it's no excuse but still, be nice

The votes are in and people said that the Begining is the easiest to write. So as you can see I'm off the easy track of the begining and on to the middle. So my next question if any of you care to answer is: what inspires you to write?/ Where do you get your best ideas?

So untill I can fianlly write chapter again, have a great life and God bless.

~Elizabeth


	10. Chapter 9

I'm Back!

* * *

"**Come on say it with me. **B-ooo-k. " Rai had been trying to get Jenny to learn a few words all day.

She nodded her head. "Boooook," she sounded the word out.

Rai patted her on the head. "**Good job! You're getting the hang of it**." I was glad Jenny was actually trying to learn instead of just blowing it off. I think it had something to do with the way she was flirting with my brother. Witch in a way grossed me out. But the worst part was that Rai was flirting back.

"**I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get this language.**" She said in a cutesy voice.

"**Naw its ok! It's hard to make the transition form one language to another.**" Rai said.

I wanted to gag. "**Can I leave?**" I asked.

Jenny looked up and smiled, "**You're still here?**" she said in a joking manner.

I rolled my eyes. "**I'm outta here.**" I called as I walked out the door. I paused where was going to go? That's when I remembered an offer Kyoya had made me a while back.

He had said that I could come and visit the host club during club hours if I wanted to. I guess I would have to take him up of the offer.

I stood in front of Ouran High School. It was one of the biggest places I had ever seen. I would for sure get lost. Maybe that was what Kyoya had intended to happen: for me to get lost and not ever come. He could have been saying that I could come to be polite. I would show him!

I walked into the building in hopes of finding someone to ask. A few feet in front of me I saw a girl with dark brown hair. "Hello." I called out.

The girl wore a giant yellow dress. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Yes?"

"Where can I find the Host Club?" I asked.

She gasped. "I was just on my way there! I will show you. Come." She said as she dragged me off. "I'm Miyu by the way."

I smiled "Emi."

"I didn't know the host club let people who didn't go to this school come to the club." She stated.

"Well, I'm just coming to visit. Not really to be um 'hosted'." I told her.

"Well you might change your mind after this." She said in a sing-song voice as we reached big doors. "This is it. Music Room 3!"

I opened the over-sized doors and opened them and was met with rose petals. "Welcome," Came a chorus of voices from inside. Miyu early passed out.

I waved the roses out of my face and looked at the host club. "Oh. It's just Emi." Kyoya said and walked away.

I frowned at him. "Good to see you too." I retorted sarcastically.

I squeaked with surprise as I was glomped. "MY DAUGHTER! HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU!" He spun me around while yelling rubbish. When he finally let me go he asked, "And what do we owe the pleasure of having you here?"

"Nothin' just wanted to stop by and say hi." I told him. I looked past him to get a good look at the room. It was spacious with big windows and various couches and tables set up here and there. That's when I noticed the girls in the room staring at me. I looked at their dress and had to cover my mouth. They all looked like big yellow ducks. It was even funnier when they were in a group. I had heard of the rumors of the girls' uniform being horrid. But this was just ridiculous.

"What's the matter?" Hikaru asked.

"Nothing." I said trying to stifle a giggle. I looked around the room again and saw Takashi and Hunny sitting on the couch near a window. Takashi's eyes meet mine and I smiled.

Then Hunny saw me. "Emi-Chan!" he exclaimed and ran over and hugged me.

"Hi Hunny." I smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in his to cute voice.

"Oh, I just wanted to see what this host business was about." I shrugged.

Hunny pulled me down and whispered in my ear. "Takashi is happy you're here." He giggled.

I giggled with him. "I would hope so." I said with a wink.

I didn't get the chance to finish our conversation when I was tackled from behind. "It's worse than I thought!" came voice I hadn't wanted to hear for the rest of the day.

Rai sat on top of me in near tears. "I thought it was just a date but it was prostitution!" he yelled in my face. "I can help you. You don't need to turn to this kind of behavior."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I screamed at him, making an even bigger scene.

His lip trembled, "I followed you so I could bug you about your new friend but I see that's not the case."

"This is _not _a place of prostitution!" I heard Tamaki yell.

My brother looked at him and got off me. "I bet you are the Ringleader!" he pointed an accusing finger at him.

_Is it to late to kill myself? _I thought.

Tamaki absolutely hurt by this. "How could you say that? This is where the girls of Ouran High School come to relax and be pampered after a long day of school, by incredibly handsome boys!"

Rai paused. "So prostitution?"

"No this is a host club. There is no sex involved." Kyoya explained.

My brother's eyes narrowed at him. "So my little sister is _not _paying for sex?"

"I think I am going to kill myself now." I said aloud.

"Hush the grown ups are talking." Rai said.

Takashi came over and helped me off the floor where I had been withering. He gave my hand a squeeze before letting go.

"No. There is no sex here." Kyoya said before looking around the room. "I think it is time that we close." There were sad voices as girls left. "Don't worry, we will be open tomorrow."

I looked at Rai. "I will kill you." Before I could strangle him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh Little Sister! I thought you were going naughty things with your new boyfriend, but I was wrong. I was only trying to look out for you."

"Boyfriend?" Tamaki asked.

I blushed. "WHEN DID MY DAUGHTER GET A BOY FRIEND?" I was now swept into his arms. "THEY GROW UP SO FAST!"

Tamaki held me at arms length. "Now tell your father who this boy is." I could feel my face getting redder by the second as my eyes darted to Takashi. Tamaki followed my gaze. "Mori- senpai?" the host club prince's eyes grew wide. "This cannot be true!"

Takashi gave no indication weather it was true or if was false.

"But it is!" Rai came up to Tamaki. "I saw them on a date! They went out to dinner and he walked her home." He looked around as if to make sure no one was listening, witch everyone was. "He even kissed her!" his face scrunched up like the idea repulsed him.

Everyone gasped except for Haruhi and Kyoya. I wiggled my way out of Tamaki's grasp and made my way to the door. "I'm going to go kill myself now. If that's ok with you guys."

Kaoru asked, "Is that the only reason you came?" Hikaru finished, "To see your new boyfriend?" they asked with evil smiles.

"Death" I hissed. "Only death awaits me now."

Hunny grabbed my hand and pulled my back to the group. He was very strong for his size. "Emi-Chan wanted to see Takashi, ne?" I nodded my head as he pulled my over to Takashi.

I sighed as I wrapped my arms around him. I wasn't embarrassed to be with Takashi. I was embarrassed by how everyone found out. Takashi wound his arms around me. At least he wasn't embarrassed to be with me either.

Everyone stared at us as if they were expecting to see something happen. This annoyed me. "Go away." I snarled. When no one moved. I tugged on Takashi's sleeve to pull him to the hall way.

Once we were outside Takashi shut the door. I looked up at him and smiled. "Hi." I said.

"Hi," he said his voice deep and soft. I looked back to the door. I pulled us further away for it. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the host club plus my brother had their ears against the door.

"I'm sorry my brother made such a big scene." I told him sheepishly.

He shrugged. "It's ok."

I huffed. "Rai always does this sort of thing. I hope it didn't run off and of your customers."

Takashi shook his head. "No."

"I wanted to see why you liked the host club, but as you can see that didn't work out to well." I chuckled.

The stoic host smiled. "I will have to sneak away and see how this place really works."

We continued to talk for a little while, well I was talking and Takashi was listening. But it was fine, it was good just being together. We probably would have talked longer if Rai hadn't come out of the music room. "Emi! I cannot hear a word you're saying. Speak louder!"

I just glared at him and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I looked back Takashi, "I'll see you when my brother isn't around." He nodded and leaned down and kissed me.

"You are ruining my little sister's innocence!" Rai yelled before dragging me away.

Rai and I were walking back toward the café, "You know, you made a great group of friends." He said.

"You only like them because the bug me when you're not around." I retorted.

"True, true." He held up his hands. "But they seem nice for the most part."

I shook my head, "No, most of them are all evil or to excited." An image of the twins, Kyoya and Tamaki came to my mind.

We came to a crosswalk and Rai froze. "Rai?" I asked.

"Is there another way we could go?" he asked suddenly nervous.

I remembered that a car had run a red light and hit Rai at a crosswalk. I grabbed his hand. And started walking. "No this is the fastest way." I told him. I looked back at him as we walked, "Don't worry. I got your back." This seemed to calm him down.

We finally reached the other side. "Ha! I told you it was no big deal!" Rai yelled and kept walking toward the café.

I rolled my eyes as I felt my phone vibrate.

Takashi: _Would you like to go for a walk in the park later?_

I smiled.

Me: _Yes, as long as no one knows._

Takashi: _Meet me at the park at 8._

Me: _I will be there. :)_

* * *

You all thought i was dead, didn't you? Well I'm still alive and have come to finsh the story! Things are going a lot better for ever since school has started, lame but ture. Thank you to who reviwed and gave me helpful suggestions. I love you very much. So my question for this chapter is: where do you get your ideas for your characters? We all know how Emi gets her ideas. As for me all my main characters start out as me the I warp them into something else. Side chracters always have traits from people I know. So that's me. Leave me a reviwe and i shall love you like a lizared loves bugs. xD

To **Miyu The Fangirl**, thank you ever so much. I hope you saw where you were mentioned!


	11. Chapter 10

I got a warm jacket and tried to get out the door before Rai could stop me. I had just made it out the door when Rai caught me. "Where ya going?"

I quickly searched my mind for an excuse. "Um … Food!" I said. "We don't have much so I'm going to get some more."

"Oh want me to come with you? It's getting kinda late." He asked.

I shook my head. "No we have spent the last week together. I do need me time."

"And you believe that you will find 'you' time at the grocery store?"

"Yes. Now goodbye." I told him and headed to the park.

It was early fall and the winter was just beginning to take hold of the trees and weather. This was a nice time of year when the air was crisp and you could see your breath without being to cold. As I made my way toward the park when I stepped on a crunchy leaf. I smiled and stepped on every other leaf the rest of the way.

I could see Takashi standing by the park entrance waiting for me. My smile grew bigger. He gave me a small smile, warmth filling his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in his sent. We held one another for a moment before Takashi stepped back, grabbed my hand and walked into the park.

We walked along the path just enjoying each other's company. The sun was just beginning to set when we sat down on a park bench. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. "Where did you get inspiration?inspirations ofinspirations ofinspirations of"

I had to think about that. "I don't know." I told him truthfully. He gave me a curious look. "I just think of something cool, I guess. And then imagine what it would be like to go through that. My inspiration for characters on the other hand…" my voice trailed off slyly. I chuckled and I could feel Takashi smile.

"Did you send your books to a publisher?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No even better. I got an agent! They will do all the hard work for me. All I got to do is write."

He nodded. "Any responses?"

"Not yet. My agent, Nieko, says that I shouldn't wait by my laptop or sleep with phone because it could take a while." I giggled.

"What else does the agent do?"

I thought for a moment. "Well first they go to publishing companies and market my book. And they either like it or they don't. If they don't we move to the next company. If they do like it, the agent helps write a contract. They read it and tell me the important stuff. Like how much I will make or what they are allowed to do to tweak it." I said holding my fingers together and moving to a different angle. "But in the end I can write and get paid without worrying about the legal stuff."

"They don't use the original story?" he asked.

I shook my head sadly, "No. I don't get it either but the way Nieko put it was something along the lines of 'No company is looking for your story. They want a certain story but not yours.' Or something like that." I sighed. "He said that they know the market and will have better judgment."

"Ah."

"Its stupid." I grumbled, slouching.

The night was starting to kick in and a few stars came out. "Tell me about Kendo." I looked at him expectantly. "I mean what's the goal?"

He glanced down at me before answering. "You must strike your opponent before they strike you. The strike must have perfect form and power."

"Is it hard? Do you ever get hurt?"

"Depends on who you are fighting and not often. Only bruises and blisters."

The night was getting colder so I snuggled closer to Takashi. "It can't be too hard for you." I told him. "You're like a national champion, right?"

He shrugged. "It depends." He said with a slight smirk.

_Cocky, _I thought.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and relaxed. The sky was now completely dark and streetlamps were turning on. "Takashi?"

"Hm?" he asked.

I paused for a moment. "What is your greatest fear?" I asked tilting my head to look at his face.

He his eyebrows scrunched, thinking deeply. He sighed, "Not being strong enough."

"How so?"

"Not being strong enough to protect the people I love." His arm tighten around me slightly.

This caused me to smile. "I see." I put my head back on his shoulder.

"What about you?" he asked. I could feel him looking at me.

"Hm, I guess losing the people I love and being separated from them." I replied solemnly. I felt Takashi kiss the top of my head reassuringly. I smiled and put my arm across his stomach.

We made light small talk for another hour or so when the weather started to get to cold. I shivered and Takashi pulled me into a warm embrace. "Lets go." He said

I was sad that I couldn't stay a little longer. But he was right. It was cold and late and Rai would flip.

Takashi and I walked back toward the café holding hands. We stood outside of the café just holding hands. I didn't really want to go up and I couldn't invite Takashi up because Rai would have a fit.

I was about to say goodnight when Takashi caught my lips and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he slid his hands around my waist. We pulled back and rested our foreheads together. I smiled up at him. "Thank you for a wonderful date." I told him.

He kissed me again "Thank you." I pulled out of his arms and walked toward the café and looked back and waved. He lifted his hand before leaving.

I walked up to my apartment with a smile. "Where's the food?" Rai was sitting at the door clutching his stomach.

"Huh?"

"You said you were going to the grocery store!"

Oh. I knew I forgot something. "Oh I forgot."

He started at me in disbelief. "How do you go to the store and forget to buy food?"

I shrugged. And he glared at me. "I hate you." He grumbled.

I nodded and patted his head as I walked past him. "That's nice."

* * *

Its a little short :/ So I figured out why I have been avoiding this story. I don't really want to come to the next chapter it's kinda sad for me. ;^; don't worry I will do it! I also did some research for this chapter as well. I wish I could give my commentary throughout the story but that would be weird lol.

Any way thanks to those of you who review! *Thinking* _bunch of crazy people still reviewing/paying attention to this story._

So my question for this week: Do you have any Marry Sue's? If you do, do you let them see the light of day or do you hide them away.

I personally hide them in my basement so no one ever sees them Emi almost turned into a Marry Sue but I saved her for the most part anyway. I think. Also do you like reading stories with Marry Sue's? I don't, they piss me off most of the time. As soon as I see it is one I stop reading the story. That's probably rude but it's true.


	12. Chapter 11

I sat on my bed scribbling down in my note book when my phone rang. I grumbled as I picked it up without looking at the caller. "What?" I asked agitated.

"Hello? Is this Emi Taka?" a light voice came.

I sighed, "Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Nieko Gen." My agant.

I paused. "Oh! I'm sorry."

"If now isn't a good time I can call back at a latter time." He said.

"No, no. This is fine." I told him, shaking my head.

"Yes, well. I have good news for you Emi." He sounded extremely pleased.

I bite my lip. "What is this good news?"

"I got a publisher to take your book!"

I nearly fell off my bed, "What? This is amazing!"

I heard him chuckle on the other side of the phone. "I thought you might be pleased."

"Please give me some details!" I nearly screamed.

"Well, it's a big American publisher called Little Blue and Company. They think you can get this book publicized big time." I tried to hide my squeals. "They want you go come to New York and work from there! You can speak English right? It doesn't matter, we'll get someone to do it for you!" I heard him laugh. "You'll have a great life there, that's for sure."

"OMyGosh! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I yelled.

"I call you again when I have some more details!" he said.

I nodded then remembered he couldn't see me. "Ok!" he hung up and squealed very loudly.

"What's with the noise?" Rai walked in still grumpy about having no food last night.

I ran to him and kissed him. "I'm getting published!" I yelled at him

His eyes went wide and then he smiled. "HA! This is great!" he hugged me, "I'm so proud of you!"

I looked at the phone still in my hand. "I'm going to call Takashi."

"Good to know who's important to you" I rolled my eyes at him and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" came Takashi deep wonderful voice.

I screamed into the phone. "Takashi we need to go out tonight! We have to celebrate!"

"Why?" he asked.

I laughed "I'll tell you when you come get me!" I hung up and started running around trying to get ready.

When I was ready I looked at the clock and realized it was only 3:20pm. I looked at Rai accusingly "What didn't you tell me I had so much time!"

He shrugged as he sipped a cup of coffee. I sat down on the couch and stared at the wall. I glanced at the clock. 3:21. "UGH!" I yelled and I could hear Rai laughing.

I huffed and stomped to the door. I walked to floor below us and knocked on Jenny's door. she seemed surprise to see me. "**Well don't you look all jazzed up. what's up?**" she asked inviting me in. Her apartment was only slightly bigger than mine but not by much.

I turned to look at her "**I'm going to get published**!"

She wrapped me in a hug. "**Ha-ha! That's great**!" she cried. "**Tell me about it**."

We sat down on her couch as I told her. "**Well it's a big company and they think I could be really popular. They also want me to move to New York!**" I explained.

"**That's great and all but who's going to help me in the café if your gone.**" She laughed.

I shrugged. "**Put that guy who lives with me to work.**" We both giggled.

We spoke of the things I wanted to see while I was there and other things for a few hours. I glanced at the clock, it was already 6. I blinked in surprise. "**I'm going to have to go soon.**" As soon as the words escaped my mouth my phone vibrated. "**Right on cue.**"

Takashi was outside waiting for me. I was glad I had calmed down but I could feel my excitement coming back. By the time I made outside I was practically running. I saw Takashi and ran at him. He caught me and spun around from the force I had hit him with.

He arched an eyebrow at me. "What are we celebrating?" he asked.

I giggled as we got into his limo. I bit my lip and sat on my hands to keep from bouncing. He just stared at me. I finally scrunched my nose and blurted it out. "I'm getting published!"

Takashi look pleasantly surprise and scooted over to me and pulled my into a tight embrace. "That's wonderful."

I laughed loudly. "I'm so exited." The limo pulled up to a small restaurant and we got out. "Nieko said that they wanted me to move to New York." We were taken to a small table in the back. "I don't know what they want me to do there exactly but I bet it's going to be fun."

"How long will you be in New York?" he asked as he sat across from me.

This made me pause. "I…" I started but stopped, thinking. "I don't know."

Takashi looked up from his menu and frowned. "Do you have any idea?"

"Well," I thought for second, "It could be a while. I mean there are many things I still need to do to get ready. And once I get there they want to publicize it so I guess that could take some time to. Then I have to write the rest of the books. And who knows how long that could take."I bite my lip I didn't like where this was going.

"It sounds like it would be at least a year." He told me.

I looked down. "That's a really long time." I would be away from everyone including Takashi and it was like I could ask him to come with me. He had college and he was the oldest son so he had other things to worry about.

"Ah."

"What should we do?" I asked hoping he had an answer for me.

All he could do was shrug. His eyes held great sadness. "I mean that a really long time and a lot could change between now and then." I said stating the obvious.

The waiter came up to our table, "Would you like to order?"

I stood, "No." I said and headed toward the door. I heard Takashi following me. I walked outside and down the sidewalk, not sure where I was going. Takashi caught up with me quickly and made us stop. "I don't know what to do." I said as tears came to my eyes.

He put his arms around me. "We will figure it when you come back." He leaned in to give me a kiss but I moved away.

I sniffled. "Goodbye, Takashi." And I walked home.

* * *

I want to cry. That's all I can say. This is what I had been avoiding. I mean seriously who wants to see their characters upset?

Anyway I thought I'd post this before I left. Going on Vaction for Thanksgiving. I wanted to till I hit 50 reviews but guess not. So the question from the last chapter is still open. But another question. I thinking that maybe I should end the story right here. MUHAHA! I would start a sequal. My only problem is that it would be about 5 chapter at the most. So you who have completely read this is going to decied. So please at least give me an idea of what you want.

I hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving/Thursday. :) (if you don't know what it is google it.) And I am Thankful for you guys! Love you all.


	13. Chapter 12

**_EIGHT MONTHS LATER_**

"Hey lil Sis! Why are you calling, isn't it like two in the morning where you're at?" I heard Rai call from the other side of the phone.

"No, it's only 4:30 here." I was calling from my new apartment in NY. It was a lot bigger than the one I had back home in Japan. Two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and two bathrooms. It also had a great view of Central Park.

"That's still really early," He responded.

"I got the jitters, Rai! I have an interview at eight AND it's on TV!" I explained.

I could hear him chuckle. "Ok, ok. I get it."

"No, you do not get it. My book was released 3 months ago and I still don't know if people like it!" I scolded. "Let's talk about something else."

"First off: people love your book. And two, Tamaki want me to pass a message off to you."

"And that would be?"

He took a deep breath. "He told me to tell you, 'DO NOT FEEL LONELY NOW THAT YOU ARE MY ONLY DAUGHTER! DADDY STILL LOVES YOU!'" He screamed at me.

"I don't get it," I said as I rubbed my ear.

He laughed. "Haruhi and him are together."

I scoffed, "Took them long enough."

"That's what I said." I strolled over to my window and looked at the city that never sleeps. "Oh guess what!"

"Hm?"

"It's me and Jenny's six month anniversary!" he cried gleefully.

"Oh," I said with little excitement. "Good for you two."

I saw a homeless man sleeping on a bench. "I think I'm going to propose soon."

This caught my interest. "You should. You guys are good for each other."

"Even though we drive you insane?"He said with a laugh."Would you believe that I'm nervous?"

I shrugged. "Not really."

"What about you? Any guys knocking at your door?" I didn't respond, and Rai caught his mistake too late. "Um… I-"

"No," I finally said.

He chuckled nervously. "Well that's good. I don't want have to take a flight over there just to beat some guy up."

I smiled. "That wouldn't be good. Then for the rest of your trip you would be in jail."

We both laughed. "Listen, I gotta run. Taking Jenny out tonight for a big date." I could hear a wink in his voice.

"No, that's fine. I should start getting ready too."

"Good luck, Emi. Everyone sends their love."

"Thanks. Tell I love them too," I told him

"Love you." We hung up, and I walked to the master bathroom. I showered and got dressed. I hadn't been too sure what to wear, so I picked black slacks and a white blouse and black heels. Not what I would normally pick, but it worked. I had also cut my hair rather short, so I didn't have to mess with it.

I fingered my locket nervously. 6:00 Am. I should leave before the traffic got too bad. And by bad, I mean worse than what it normally was. I left the building and grabbed a cab. "**24 News Station, please**." I asked politely. He gave gruff "yes" and drove.

I hadn't been the car more than 20 minutes when my phone rang. "**Hello**?" I asked.

"Emi-Chan!" I heard a high pitched voice call my name.

I took me a second to figure out who it was. "Hunny-san?"

He giggled in his cute adorable way. "Yup! Are you free on the 7th?"

I scrunched my eyebrows confused. "Hold on." I took a small calendar from my purse. I had a purse now,

who would have thought? I turned to the date. "I'm free all day, it looks like. Why?"

"I wanna take Emi-Chan out to dinner!"

I was confused greatly. "Hunny," I said slowly. "What do you mean?"

I glanced at the cab driver, and I could see the distaste on his face from speaking Japanese. I ignored him and listened to Hunny. "I'm coming to New York!"

I smiled at the thought of seeing an old friend. "That sounds wonderful!"

"Where do you want to do?" he asked.

It wasn't hard to think of the perfect place to take Hunny too. "There's a restaurant called the Cheesecake Factory."

I could hear the small boy squeal. "They have cake right?" he asked.

"Yup!" We made arrangements on where and when we should meet, then said our goodbyes.

A little while later, we pulled up to the news station. I paid the cabbie and got out, the nervousness returning. But I puffed out my chest and walked into the studio.

* * *

Bleh! I dislike it very much. I decided that I wouldn't make a sequal at you're request. I know it is really short but that's going to how it will go for awhile. There honstly won't be that many Host Club apperences through the rest of the story. I don't know if that makes you feel any different but I thought I would warn you.

I don't know how long it will be till I post again because I have 3 projects due next week in the same class, my math teacher hates me (Only me no one else, just me.), I am not doing well in my spanish class because my teacher dosent believe I am dislexic, I have a concert coming up in my orchestra class plus finals. So I am ubber stressed at the moment.

Any way thank you Joanna Synclare for being my Beta reader :)

So my question this week is: Do you only write fanfiction? or do you write other stories? If you do what are your hopes for that story? To be published or just for you?

I write many other stories beside fanfiction atucally i mainly write non-fanfiction. And I hope to at the very least publish a childern's picture book.

Thank you to all my reviewers I love you very much.

P.S.

I wrote a one-shot but no one reviewed so this makes sad. :( lol I'm not trying to guilt trip you (Maybe a little.) but they would be nice ;)


	14. Chapter 13

I barely had time to walk into the news station before I was wisped away into hair and make-up. They fiddled with my short hair and caked make-up on my face. The whole process took about 20 minutes. Then they led me to the studio area, where I finally meet the interviewer, who was well known in the area.

"Hello, I am Ann Marie." She said in a professional voice. She reached a hand out to shake mine.

I took it. "Emi Taka."

She smiled politely. "Come, let me show you around a little before the show starts." She led me to the stage area. On stage there were to comfortable looking chairs and a coffee table. I thought it was homey looking. "This is where I will interview you." I couldn't help but notice the huge audience in front of the stage.

With the rush of getting ready earlier I had forgotten it. Ann noticed and took pity. "Don't worry. The audience will be quite for the most part and the lights will block them from view."

This eased me a little, but not enough. A man came up to us, "I need to set you up with a microphone." I nodded and he clipped me mic on my collar.

I tapped it while Ann led us to the chairs. "So this is how it will go: you will have 15 minutes of air time, where we talk about your book, and your life. Then we will go to commercial and that will be the end of that."

"Only 15 minutes?" I asked feeling a little dejected.

She shrugged then smiled kindly at me. "Yes, you will see that it is more than enough time. Maybe be if you were more famous like J.K. Rowling or Stephenie Meyer." I frowned. "I don't mean it in a bad way. I mean that you aren't well known yet and people need more time to get to know you." She paused. "But I did read your book. It was very good. You're on your way." She said with a wink.

The show started and my nerves seemed to disappear as the show went on. Ann introduced me, asked me about my life, (where I was from, family, things I liked, etc.) I started to enjoy myself and remained calm despite my nervousness earlier. There was only one question that caught me off guard.

"Did you have anyone special back in Japan?" Ann asked me.

I wasn't sure what to say. "Umm, well I did." I said uncertainly.

"Are you still together, even though you are far from home?" she asked.

I bit my lip, "Well things didn't end well before I came here." At least that was the story I had told everyone. But I don't think the Host Club believed me. But Takashi hadn't said anything different so they just settled for what we said. I missed him a lot.

"Oh," was all Ann said before moving on. The rest of the interview went pretty smooth and before I knew it my time was up. The station cut to a commercial and I was ushered away from the stage.

Ann shook my hand again as we said our goodbyes and I was escorted to the front lobby. They called me a cab and I was on my way.

After wadding through the morning traffic I got out a little café a couple blocks away from my apartment. When I found it I couldn't be more excited. It was small and not very busy and reminded me of home.

I walked in and sat at a table in the back. It was a great place to watch people. There was suddenly a cup of tea in front of me. I looked up to see at tall Asian guy standing above me. Not as tall as Takashi but tall still. "It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking." He said.

"Um… I wasn't thinking that till just now." I retorted.

He smiled and sat down. "My name is Jake. What's yours?"

His upfrontness caught me off guard. "E-Emi."

"Well, Emi," he pronoced my name carefully, "I have seen you come in here nearly everyday. And have been working up the courage to talk to you."

"So you've been stalking me?"

He shook his head. "Don't be silly. That would be rude. I work here. I'm the bus boy."

I giggled as I took a sip of tea. I paused. "And you just _happen _to know what my favorite tea is?"

He pursed his lips, "I can see how you would think that would be creepy but I had a friend take your order and then tell me so I could impress you." He held out his hands.

I nodded. "Yeah not working for me. It's still creepy."

"ok." He got up took the tea from my hand and threw it away. He then walked outside. I thought he was gone and that would be it. After about five minutes he came back in and sat down. "What kind of tea do you like?"

I giggled. "Chiai." He nodded and got me another cup of tea.

"My name is Jake. Please enjoy the tea."

I laughed, "Emi. And you're not creepy." I told Jake with a smile.

"Well that's good news!" he said too loudly. "Now that we know that I'm now creepy and you like Chiai tea we should be friends."

I bit my lip. This guy was something else. "Ok."

* * *

I hate this chapter I really really do. It's short and messy. ICK! I meant to have this chapter up on Monday but that didn't work out to well…Any way thanks for the reviews and support. I passed all my classes with B's so that's good. And I no longer have that evil math teacher. xDD

This is a picture that my best friend drew of Emi: .com/gallery/#/d35i3ch  
I love it! She also drew a picture of me. So look for that. lol. Check out her other work, too. :)

So my question this week is: when you are writing what do you listen to?  
I can only write in complete quite or very loud rock music or esle I just can't write.

Merry Christmas everyone! I really hope it's wonderful for you! So remember eat cookies, scream loud, and review my story or Santa won't come! jk jk. just review to let me know you love me. :)


End file.
